9 Years Later
by dm's princess
Summary: Draco and Hermione loved each other their 6th & 7th year. Their futures tore them apart at the end of school. Now one is a Death Eater and the other is the wife of Harry Potter. What happens when they reenter one another's lives after 9 long years...
1. 9 Years Ago

**Disclaimer! Not my characters!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**9 Years Ago**

She gasped, closed her eyes, and clutched the bookcase tighter in her small hands.

He grunted gruffly into her sweating heaving chest.

She arched towards him, stretching herself wider for him to thrust deeper into her and moaned.

Draco's hands constricted firmly around her hips as he pumped up harder into her.

Hermione's legs tightened around his narrow waist, her hands continuing to climb up the bookcase behind her and clasp on to the sides of the wood.

'Don't cum too fast' he chuckled.

She gasped as he hit a particular spot on her that made her groan animalistically.

The aisle of the library smelled severely like sweat and sex.

'Draco...' she gasped.

'You're mine Hermione Granger.' He grunted as he thrust hard up into her.

She moaned.

'Say it Hermione.' He gasped.

'What?' She moaned rolling her head back and smiling.

'Say your mine.'

She chuckled, so seductively that it unraveled him.

'I'm only your's Draco,' she whispered.

He tightened his shoulders and legs as he felt himself cum inside of her.

Panting heavily Hermione pressed her lips to his.

'Kiss me.'

And he did.

Several minutes later once they were both cleaned up and dressed Draco once again had her back up against the bookcase.

Hermione began to laugh and push him away.

'No Draco, not again, we just got dressed.'

'I don't care,' He groaned stroking her face.

'I want you every minute of every day.'

She smiled.

'And I you.'

'You're so beautiful,' he murmured still stroking her face.

She closed her eyes as he pushed his body against her.

'Draco don't do this to me again.' She whispered.

'You're doing it to me,' he replied.

She opened her eyes and pouted.

'I'm not doing anything!'

'Just you standing this close to me makes me hard.'

She rolled her eyes.

'All girls have that effect on you Draco.'

He narrowed his eyes at her.

'No. I told you love, you're the only one for me.'

She sighed.

If only that were true, but the truth was they were so helplessly not meant for each other.

'I can't imagine not being with you now,' he whispered in her ear.

She stroked his face and kissed his lips hungrily.

'Nor can I... but let's not think about that.'

'You're all I think about.'

She smiled.

'Draco you're horribly mushy gushy lovy dovy,' she laughed.

'It's true love, I want to be with you every minute of everyday and everynight.'

'You are!' She laughed.

He shook his head and ran his hands up her side.

'You really changed something in me Hermione, and I'll love you forever for it.'

She placed her hand on his cheek and stared deeply into his eyes.

'I will always love you as well.'

_6 Months Later....._

Hermione walked into her Head Girl dormitory room to find one of her windows wide open.

Her eyes narrowed in fear.

She looked at her bed, desk and wardrobe....

Everything looked normal.

She bit her lip.

Suddenly a huge form appeared from the shadows of the corner of her room.

She nearly screamed, but quickly realised it was just Draco.

'You!' She squealed happily running and jumping onto him.

Draco opened his arms to her and caught her, her legs wound around his waist and her hands got lost in his locks of hair.

'What did you sneak in here for?' She asked him sexily.

Draco's eyes darkened and narrowed.

He walked them to her bed and dropped her down on her back.

She smiled up at him kicked off her shoes and socks.

It was then that Hermione realised that he was dressed rather... oddly.

'Draco,' she said in a surprised tone sitting up.

'What are you wearing?'

He was dressed in black slacks, a blackshirt, black tie and a black blazer.

He looked about ready to go to a funeral although very stylishly.

He didn't answer her.

'You look very sexy in all this black you know,' she chuckled standing on her knees and wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him towards her.

He stood firmly before her, unmoved by her complimant, and staring intensely into her face and eyes.

Hermione blinked, slightly put off by his deamnour.

'What's wrong, love?' She asked running her hands up and down his chest and shoulders.

He finally took a step towards her.

'You're the most beautiful woman in the world.' He told her in a raspy voice.

She smiled.

'That can't be true, or you'd be dueling several men a day to keep them away from me.'

He sighed heavily and dropped his gaze from her.

'Draco, something is seriously wrong. I can see that... what is it? Tell me, love, tell me.'

Draco flushed and suddenly grabbed her violently and slammed her down onto the bed.

'Draco!' She cried slightly alarmed.

'Hermione,' he gasped pulling her shirt up.

Hermione went along with him, pulling her shirt off then kissing him.

Draco's kiss was hard and urgent, he liked to kiss her this way so she was not alarmed by this.

'Babe' she panted, 'you haven't... told me...what's wrong?'

He ignored her and kicked off his own shoes and socks.

'Gods I love you.' He whispered kissing down her chest and stomach.

Hermione moaned arching her back.

'Take off your clothes,' she groaned after he yanked off her skirt and tossed it over his shoulder.

'Why don't you?' He asked in a deep rich voice.

Hermione sat up and pushed Draco back so that he was laying on his back with his head at the foot of the bed.

She straddled him and ripped off his blazer.

She then, with her teeth, unraveled his tie and rid him of it completely.

Next she went for his shirt, but he moved her hands out of the way, and reached up to rip off her bra.

'Draco! Thats the fifth one you've torn!' She growled.

'You can always just 'reparo' it.' He murmured fumbling with her panties.

'I get tired of fixing them after a while,' she spat before kissing him.

Draco slid her panties all the way off then quickly changed their positions.

He put Hermione on her stomach beneath him and at the head of the bed so she had pillows and hovered above her back.

Quickly he shook himself out of his pants and boxers and slipped inside her from behind.

Hermione moaned grabbing the comforter in her fists.

Draco kissed down her back as he pumped into her.

His hands held onto her waist tightly with every thrust.

'Hermione... baby...' he grunted and she gasped.

'D-Draco... I love you...'

He nodded against her sucking on her neck.

'Say it again.'

'I love you,' she breathed.

He groaned and lifted her up so that they were both on their knees and he was still in her.

His hands moved to the front of her, one hand cupping her right breast and the other hand lying on her mound.

Hermione reached behind her and wound her arms around his neck from behind.

'Oh Draco,' she moaned closing her eyes.

He thrust again and again and again into her, making them both sweat heavily and moan.

'Hermione,' he whispered in her ear.

'Make love to me.'

She nodded and felt him at once slip out of her.

She whined in protest, but felt Draco shift so that he was on his back before her, his head resting on her pillows and his shirt still on.

Hermione straddled him and began to ride him.

She began to ride him roughly, thinking that's what he wanted, but slowed her pace when she saw how deeply he was staring into her eyes.

Hermione began to make slow love to him, something they did often, and that she enjoyed.

Draco's hands rested on her hips and he fluttered his eyes.

She'd never seen Draco this... weak.

As she made love to him she slowly began unbuttoning his shirt button by button.

When she finally had unbuttoned all of them she splayed her hands across his chest and placed her head against it.

Her soft hair tickled him and he groaned and gasped as she began laying a trail of hot kisses down his chest to his navel.

'Hermione... Hermione....'

She smiled and he fought not to cum right there.

She suddenly picked up the pace right there, moving faster and coming down harder.

A few minutes later they both came together and rode out their orgasms together.

Spent and exhausted Hermione fell onto Draco's chest panting.

Draco ran his hands through her curly hair and rubbed the small of her back.

'That was great,' she whispered before giving him a long kiss.

'You were great.' He corrected her.

She shrugged.

'Well since I was so great, maybe you will reward me with an explanation.' She inquired with a raised eyebrow.

He stared into her eyes knowing that this was the very last moment of them before he completely ruined everything that they had.

'Draco?' She asked.

He didn't want to answer, he didn't want to have to tell her, he didn't want anything to change, most of all he didn't want to hurt her.

But he did.

'Hermione I... have to tell you some things.'

She stared at him for a long time before she finally said:

'Draco just tell me the worst of it and let it be over with.'

He nodded.

He pulled his shirt off, exposing his arms from the long sleeves.

There on his left forearm lay the Dark Mark.

Hermione screamed.

It wasn't at all what she had expected.

'NO!' She cried scrambling away from him.

Draco grabbed her with his right arm and dragged her back to him.

'Hermione-'

'No Draco no, no, no! I never thought you would! How-how could you!'

She was sobbing hysterically now.

'Hermione, baby-'

'Don't call me that! Get off me! Get away from me!'

Draco thought about it for a minute.

Maybe he should just get up and walk out.

He'd never have to see her hurt face again if he walked out right now without explaining.

His heart immediately rejected the thought though.

He loved this woman, with every fibre in his being.

With every beat of his heart.

No, he would not just walk out on her, even if it's what she wanted.

He would fight for her.

'No Hermione.' He muttered holding her tightly to him.

'Nooo Draco nooo, nooo, nooo...' she sobbed.

Draco felt his heart being hacked at.

'Hermione please, you know I love you, you know I would never hurt you...'

She continued to cry into his chest, but instead of pushing him away she began to cling to him.

'Draco... how... how could you?'

'I didn't have a choice... this has been my destiny since the cradle love... how can I fight this? Reject this?'

Hermione looked up from his chest into his eyes.

'What did you say?'

He felt her let go of him and he, confident that she would not run from him, released her as well.

'I said that I cannot fight my destiny Hermione, all my life I've been brought up to-'

'Stop it.' She commanded fleeing from the bed.

She grabbed a silk robe hanging from her wardrobe and ran across her room towards the door.

'Hermione,' he said in a very domineering voice sitting up.

Her door suddenly slammed shut and locked itself of its own accord it seemed.

But it wasn't that, Draco had performed the magic himself wandlessly.

She turned and glared at him.

'I didn't you know could do magic without a wand Malfoy, clearly you _have_ been keeping _more_ things from me.'

When she said 'Malfoy' and not 'Draco' he internally took it like a slap to the face.

'Well that'd actually be the only two things I have kept from you... _Granger._' He said getting off her bed to stand fully nude facing her.

She glared at him.

'Let me out of my room.'

'No.'

'Yes.'

'No.'

'Let me out of my room!' She roared walking towards him.

'No.'

She came up to him and jabbed him hard in the chest, her face tear streaked.

'Are you going to kill me then?' She asked fearlessly.

Draco's face fell.

'What? Of course not!'

'But you will one day now...'

'Hermione! I could never! It's just my destiny-'

'SHUT UP!' She screeched slapping him across the face.

'If this is your bloody destiny Malfoy then why the fuck have you been fucking me for two years and saying you love me!? Was this the whole plan all along!?'

'What?'

'Make me fall in love with you then you'd kill me! And Harry and Ron! You lying bastard! I hate you! I hate you! I fucking hate you! I don't love you!'

Draco grabbed her shoulders and rammed her against the wall.

'Hermione Granger I love you more than anything else in this world! You know that I love you and I know that you love me!'

She began to cry and closed her eyes.

'Hermione I could never hurt you or _kill _you! I cannot even comprehend it, and I have not just fucked you for two years, I've loved you and everything about you for two years.'

'Why did you do this then Draco!? Why did you go join-join HIM! WHY?'

'Because Hermione it's my bleeding destiny. My father and family have prepared me my whole life to become what I am now. What did you think I was going to do in time?'

'I never thought you would betray me.' She said.

His face fell.

'I haven't betrayed you. We can still be together, come with me-'

'NO!' She roared

'I will NEVER! Not even for YOU I wouldn't! This isn't your destiny Draco, you could've chosen a different path.'

'No I couldn't have.' He mumured letting go of her and turning away from her.

'Yes you could have! You could have chosen my side! The right side! The side that loves and does not destroy!'

'You couldn't understand.' He growled still not facing her.

'How could I not understand? I love you!' She walked around him to face him and grabbed his face in her hands.

'Tell me it's not too late... tell me you'll stay here with me and be on my side... forever.'

He stared into her chocolate eyes.

Eyes that usually looked so happy and playful, but now looked anxious and fearful.

'Tell me Draco,' she whispered her lip quivering.

'Tell me that you won't leave, that you will stay and love me forever,' she flattened herself against him and began to kiss his neck and chest.

'Tell me...'

Draco knew that he couldn't give her the answer she wanted, but before he completely broke them he grabbed her to him and kissed her passionately farewell.

When they pulled away Hermione was crying.

'You couldn't ever come with me?' He asked stroking her face.

She shook her head.

'No Draco... not ever.'

He sighed and pulled her against him in a fierce hug.

'I could never go to your side either.' He whispered.

Hermione began to rack with sobs.

'No, no, no, no, noooo!'

She began to beat her fists down onto his chest.

'Please don't leave me!'

'I've already made my choice,' he said grabbing her wrists to stop her abuse on him.

'You cannot do this to me!' she cried thrashing against him.

Draco's heart was being split apart as she begged him to stay with her.

The pain of actually leaving her was even more excruciating though.

'It's ok, you said you hated me anyway right?' Draco said pulling away from her and beginging to redress himself.

'What?' She shouted.

'You said it yourself, love. You hate me, and you're not coming with me, so I guess this will be the last time that I ever see you.'

'Draco! Don't say that.'

'It's true Hermione,' He said refastening his pants.

'Stop! Just wait a minute, let's talk about this more!'

'What more is there to discuss? I have chosen my path and you've chosen your's. Let's not make this any harder for the other alright?'

'Make it any harder for the other?' She screamed.

'You're the one bloody leaving ME Draco! Not the other way around.'

'But you would do the same to me in time.'

'Wh-well where are you going?' She begged to know.

'I'm leaving immediately to go join forces with Voldemort.'

Hermione began to cry, again.

'How could you ever think I would go to your side Draco? I'm-I'm a MUDBLOOD afterall!'

He turned to face her.

'Don't ever say that about yourself.'

'Who cares, Voldemort would never let me live if I went to your side! Just because you say you love me, it would mean nothing to him!'

'You speak of what you do not know.'

'Bullshit! Fuck you! Just remember that YOU broke us! Not me! YOU!'

Draco finished dressing in silence then stood.

The agony he was internally facing now was pain he knew would take a long time to get over.

He wanted to end it fast.

'Well it's been a pleasure... for two whole years... Granger.'

Hermione slapped him across the face.

'Get out and I hope you die.' She couldn't believe she said it.

Draco could not keep up this numb facade any longer in front of her.

He would crack the minute he was away from her and break down.

She was his life, and she was leaving him... or he was leaving her, but did it really make a difference who left who?

'I'll never forget you,' He whispered before stowing his wand in his pocket and walking away towards her window.

He suddenly felt small hands wrap around his midrift.

'Wait, we're not really ending this are we?' She was sobbing.

Draco tried to remove her arms, but she wound them tighter.

'No Draco no, it feels so wrong, don't leave please don't leave me. I-I need you here.'

His heart shattered.

'You certainly do not. You have plenty of friends to help you manage.'

He had no idea just how much she needed him, or in replacement of him her friends.

'Draco I-I-I...'

'Goodbye, love.'

'No wait! Wait! Draco wait-'

But he was gone.

Out of the window, off of the grounds, and out of her life.

She needed him to wait so she could tell him that she was carrying his baby.

* * *

**I have the first like 5 or so chapters done of this story so plz review cause they are already ready to go!**


	2. Harry and Damon

**A/N: hey guys! thank you all so much for your responses! :) they made me very happy. here is the next chapter. im sorry i didn't upload it asap, i was busy with school and work. :) enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Harry and Damon**

_2 months later..._

Hermione sighed as she hugged Harry tightly.

'You really have been my only escape from it all Hermione.' Harry whispered in her ear.

They currently lay in Hermione's bed embraced together.

Hermione indeed had found it remarkable that she had found love so quickly after Draco deserting her.

Although nobody knew about that.

The week that Draco left Harry could see something in Hermione had changed and deterioarated.

He obviously had no clue that it was Draco's recent 'drop out of school' that had left her so broken.

But being her best friend he stepped up to the plate and they began seeing each other as more than just friends.

Not three weeks later Harry had made his way into her bed and her into his.

They fell hard and fast for each other.

Hermione secretly believed it was because he was so desperate to put off the war and so scared of it, and she was so desperate to forget Draco and so scared of him now.

They were both scared and terrified of the future.

She was ecspecially scared because of the fact she was pregnant with Draco's child.

She would definitely be in even more danger if the Death Eaters and Dark Lord learned she carried a child fathered by one of them.

So she'd decided to tell Harry, tonight, that the child was his... to protect it.

'Harry?'

'Yes, love?' He asked pecking her lips.

'I'm pregnant.'

'What?'

'I'm-'

'I know I heard you but, bloody... wow! Are you sure?'

She nodded.

'Positive.'

'Oh Hermione... Hermione!' He laughed hugging her.

'You, you are pregnant?'

She looked at him strangely.

'Yes. Are you upset?'

'Upset? No!'

She was so relieved, the last thing she needed was for another father to walk out on her and her baby.

'But Hermione, you're going to have to go into hiding now. Major hiding.'

'What about you?' She asked rubbing his bare chest.

'What about me?'

'Well if I'm in hiding we won't be together then will we?'

'No I suppose not. What if you stayed with Tonks? And Teddy?' He suggested smiling.

Hermione's face lit up at the idea.

'That sounds wonderful.'

'I will visit you every moment I get.' He promised before kissing her passionately.

Hermione moaned against his soft loving lips.

'But Hermione, we're going to have to keep this a secret... no one who doesn't have to know shouldn't be told.'

Hermione nodded.

'For the safety of the baby of course.' He told her.

She once again nodded her agreement.

'I've actually only got 7 more months Harry.' She told him.

He looked surprised.

'Really? It took you 2 months to realise it?'

'Yes.'

'It must've happened the bloody first time we had sex then.' He grinned.

'Once is all it takes though right?' He chuckled.

'I'm surprised you're taking this so well Harry. You aren't worried at all?'

He toucheed his hand to her face and his eyes became sad.

'I'm fucking terrified Hermione, but I don't want to spoil this... gift.' He muttered rubbing her belly lightly.

'What I said before, about you being my only escape... it means even more now. You're allowing me to live a somewhat normal life even with this war on my shoulders. I love you.'

It was the first time he'd said it.

'I love you too.'

_Next Morning....._

Hermione came down the staircase of Number Twelve Grimwauld Place to find a rather empty kitchen.

Only Mrs. Weasley and Fleur were currently home.

'Morning dear,' Mrs. Weasley greeted.

Hermione smiled as she watched Mrs. Weasley spray whipped cream on a stack of hot cakes.

'Hungry?'

'Starved.'

'Here you go then dearie.' she said pushing a plate to Hermione.

Hermione devoured the tower quickly and loudly.

Fleur stared at her angrily.

'God woman, are you pregnant or somezeen?' She complained.

Hermione sighed finishing the last one.

'Harry spoke with me this morning dear before he left.' Mrs. Weasley said.

'He says you are going to move in with Tonks, Remus and Teddy.'

Hermione nodded.

'Yes, I'm going to helpt Tonks out with Teddy, I know she wants to get back out in the field.' She quickly improvised.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and for a moment drifted her gaze to Hermione's stomach then looked back up at Hermione and nodded once.

Hermione made a quiet 'oh' and nodded back understanding that Mrs. Weasley was in on their secret.

_6 months later....._

Hermione was in early labor.

Tonks, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Fleur were all in the bedroom.

'You need to push Hermione,' Mrs. Weasley instructed.

Hermione screamed as she pushed and then groaned angrily falling back weakly.

'Come on Hermione push, push, push!' Ginny encouraged holding her hand tightly.

Fleur wiped the sweat from her forehead with a cool towel then went back to fanning her face with a handheld fan.

'I can see a head!' Tonks cried happily.

'You're nearly there Hermione come on! You got this! You can do it!' Tonks rooted.

Hermione pushed with all her might and let out a blood curtling scream.

_Several hours later..._

Harry burst through the door looking a complete and utter mess.

'Harry!' Everyone shouted.

'Where is she?' He begged grinning.

'Upstairs dear, she wanted to be alone with the baby,' Mrs. Weasley answered smiling.

Harry immediately took off up the staircase to Hermione's room in Tonk's house.

He opened the door quietly so as to not disturb them if they were sleeping, but happily was greeted from a breathy 'Harry!' from Hermione.

'Hermione!' He gasped walking fully into the room and closing the door behind him.

Harry gasped when he saw the tiny infant curled up to his mother's breast suckling.

'It's so tiny!' He gasped falling to his knees beside the bed.

Hermione smiled.

'His name's Damon, Harry.'

Harry's eyes widened and looked quickly at her.

'A boy?'

'A boy.' She answered.

'Oh... wow...'

He watched on amazed as the baby cooed and moved around.

'Why-why did he come a month early?' Harry asked quickly.

Hermione shrugged.

'I don't know Harry. Do you want to hold him?'

'Yes, yes of course.'

Harry quickly sat next to Hermione on the bed and reached for Damon.

Hermione watched satisfied as Harry stared lovingly and adoringly at the baby boy he thought was his own.

Thankfully Damon was bald when born seeing as he was premie and did not have blond hair... yet.

The moment he grew hair Hermione knew she'd have to make it brown to match her and Harry.

But his eyes were a steel blue and Hermione simply decided to keep them that way.

'Where were you tonight?' Hermione asked Harry hours later after Damon had fallen asleep cradled in her arms.

'Oh babe, this is the greatest day of my life and I don't want to spoil it, by talking about war rubbish.'

Hermione smiled and kissed his lips.

'Ok.'

_Same time, but different place....._

'Oh Draco... that tattoo makes you even hotter.'

Draco flung the skinny blond girl off of him sending her flying to the floor of his bedroom.

'I'm done with you, now leave.' He growled standing up from his bed and walking to his bathroom to shower.

'Do you want me to come back later?'

'No. Never again. Leave.'

The girl looked hurt but knew not to test his temper.

She quietly gathered her clothes, dressed then flooed out of his bedroom to her own home.

Halfway through his shower there was a loud knock on his bathroom door.

'What?' Draco roared.

'Get dressed boy! The Dark Lord will be here at any time!'

'Shit,' Draco swore quickly jumping out of the shower to dress himself.

When Draco reached the bottom of the stairs of his family's Manor he saw every last Death Eater standing waiting.

'What?'

'The Dark Lord... is _waiting_.' Lucius growled at his son.

'The Dark Lord does not wait for anyone, and I do not see him anywhere.'

'You idiot bastard, you are to report to him NOW!' Lucius roard.

'Where?'

'Godric's Hollow. Apparate now you fool!'

And he did.

Draco suspected that the Dark Lord would be in the cemetary, where else would he be?

He entered to indeed find the Dark Lord waiting for him with his back to him.

'Draco?'

'Yes my Lord?'

Voldemort turned to smile at him and chuckled.

Draco did not know what there was to chuckle about so remained silent.

'Walk with me.' Voldemort commanded.

'Draco you are my youngest Death Eater.'

'Yes my Lord, I am honoured by being so.'

'Are you?'

'Of course my Lord.'

Voldemort smiled evilly and twistedly.

'Draco I have waited for a man like you for many years to join my clan.'

'I do not know what you mean, you have many great followers at your beck, why am I any different?'

Voldemort chuckled once more.

'Because my dear young Draco, you are not yet grown. I can give you powers now that will turn you into a greater wizard than you are as you age.'

'You can? I've never known that about my master before now.'

'There are many things Lord Voldemort does not share with you or the others... but I believe Draco that I can turn you into the greatest Death Eater to walk the Wizarding World.'

'I would be honoured.'

'Excellent, I immediately appoint you to second in command.'

'What? My Lord! What about the Lestranges?'

Voldemort sighed, 'you are something more special Draco, something more powerful.'

Draco took this in silently not all sure if Voldemort knew what he was doing.

'Do you doubt me Draco?'

'Should I speak honestly?'

'Always.'

'Then yes I do not think you are making the right choice here. The Lestranges are far more experienced than I.'

'That may be.'

'My Lord I will accept your offer, though maybe not for another year... or two.'

'Are you afraid Draco?'

'No... I've just never killed before. Perhaps I need more expierence before I am given such a high great honour.'

'In due time you will accept my offer, and become my succesor?'

Draco gulped.

'Yes my Lord... in time.'

Voldemort smiled.

'Glad to hear it. You say you have not ever killed before?'

'I am ashamed I have not.'

'Seeing as you've accepted my offer... in time, perhaps now is the time for you to do the deed.'

'Yes my Lord.'

'Do you have someone in mind?'

'Yes.'

'Then go and report back to me when it is done.'

'Yes my Lord.'

Draco immediately apparted back to his bedroom and flooed to the blonds house.

'Draco!' she gasped seeing him arrive.

'I thought you said-'

'No talking Nadia.' Draco commanded.

She smiled and nodded.

She sexily layed down on her bed and with her finger made a 'come hither' gesture.

Draco moved in towards her.

He climbed on top of her and began kissing and sucking her neck and chest.

Nadia pulled off his jacket and threw it off her bed.

Draco lifted her shirt up, found no bra, and began to suck on her breasts.

'Oh Draco...'

He suddenly grabbed her around the neck and began choking her.

'I said no talking.'

She gasped and began to choke.

'Let go!' She gasped.

He narrowed his eyes, pulled out his wand,

_'Avadea Kedevra_!'

* * *

**Kinda depressing huh? I hope you guys liked it though.**

**Next chapter coming at ya soon!**


	3. As Time Goes By

**Chapter 3**

**As Time Goes By**

'Make a wish baby!' Hermione whispered in Damon's ear.

The chubby toddler giggled before blowing out the three candles on his birthday cake.

'Yay' Everyone around the table cheered.

Damon's birthday party guests were made up of most of the Weasley's and the Lupin's.

'Happy birthday!' Little Teddy yelled making everyone laugh adoringly.

"Which piece do you want Damon?' Ginny asked.

'That one Aunt Ginny!' Damon shouted pointing at his cake.

Hermione sat next to Ginny and Mrs. Weasley as she ate her cake.

'This is a really lovely party you put together Hermione,' Ginny noted.

'Thank you,' Hermione replied grinning.

'It's wonderful dear, absolutely perfect!' Mrs. Weasley encouraged further.

'Well almost, if only Ron and... Harry were here.' Hermione murmured.

Ginny and Mrs. Weasley exchanged looks then went back to eating their cake.

Later that evening after everyone left Hermione settled down in an arm chair with a book and glass of wine.

She'd put Damon to bed two hours ago, without seeing his father on his birthday.

Hermione, Damon and sometimes Harry had their own house now.

A more secret, safer place than the Lupin's.

At about half past one the front door finally opened.

Hermione looked up and saw Harry's form enter through the doorway of their living room.

She snapped her book shut.

'Evening.' He whispered.

'Morning.' She replied back narrowing her eyes.

Harry sighed shutting the door of the living room.

'Why did you even show up Harry?' She asked him in a tone that made it clear to him that she was pissed.

'Come on Hermione-'

'Save it Harry.'

He glared at her.

'Can we talk please?' He asked walking closer toward her.

'I really don't think I want to hear it.'

Harry huffed and turned his back on her.

'Night.' She growled at him.

Harry spun on the spot.

'Could you at least pretend you understand that I've got the whole Wizarding World to take care of and it's hard to juggle that on top with a family?'

Hermione turned to face him.

There had been a lot of fights like this as of lately.

'I understand that perfectly Harry, but I just don't understand why you think that you have to save everyone when you clearly cannot. You can't do everything Harry!'

'Oh should I just go on holiday then for a couple months? Would that satisfy you?'

'That's not at all what I'm saying! You just overdo it all Harry. Why do you have to go all the way to Russia for a month to help one family in hiding?'

'That's only happened once, and it was important.'

'It's all important Harry, but that's the problem. You see everyone as the same and they all need your help! Every last one of them! But you can't save them all!'

'I can try Hermione! It is after all what I'm suppose to do!'

'But you have me and Damon right here in front of you begging for your help, and we're always the last ones to get your attention! We're your family Harry! We should be your priority!'

'You are!' He yelled grabbing her in his arms.

'As much as I want to be there for you and Damon all the time I just can't!'

'But you can stop leaving for months at a time and stop trying to individually save everyone from Voldemort! You can come to your sons birthday party!'

He sighed.

'Oh Hermione.'

'He's getting stronger Harry! And you're killing yourself by concerning yourself with eveyone else, but your family and yourself!'

That was it.

Harry grabbed Hermione once again and threw her down onto the couch.

'Harry!'

He'd never done anything like that before to her.

'I'll show you how concerned I am about you!'

He grabbed her shirt and ripped open all the buttons.

'Harry! Stop this!'

'What's wrong? I was just thinking the other day how much I want another little tyke.'

'No Harry stop it. The last thing we need is for me to get pregnant again.' She protested pushing against him.

The war was killing Harry, she could see it now in his eyes, he was so badly hurt and out of his right state of mind.

Who knows what kind of horrors he had faced today that he woudln't tell her about, in fear of frightening her.

She decided, with a sigh, that she'd just let him have his way for tonight.

He began to kiss her viciously and tear all her clothes from her.

When he entered her, Hermione felt suddenly better and felt a load of tension within herself be released.

She realised it had been a good six months since she and Harry had made love.

Feeling like a woman for the first time since then she began to moan loudly and recieve Harry's thrusts more fully.

'Harry,' she whispered in his ear.

'What, love?' he grunted.

'M-make love to me.'

And he did.

His thrusts became slower and went deeper.

They made unforgetful love till the early dawn broke across the horizon.

_Three more years later......_

'Harry... it was negative.' Hermione said coming out of the bathroom.

They'd had a pregnancy scare that neither one of them really hoped would result to another baby.

Harry sighed relieved standing up.

Hermione sighed too.

'Thank Merlin for that,' Harry said rubbing the back of his neck.

Hermione turned away from him and walked into the kitchen.

Harry followed.

'Well now that that's out of the way, I have to leave...'

Hermione nodded.

'How long will you be gone this time?'

'Two months at least.'

Hermione looked down and sighed.

Things hadn't changed.

'Alright, be careful.'

'I always am.'

Hermione felt his fingers grip her chin and tilt her head back up to see him.

'I love you.' He said firmly.

He kissed her lips tenderly.

'I love you too Harry. So much.'

She kissed him back quickly and watched his retreating form as he left their house and walk down the street until he finally apparated and disappeared....

_900 miles away....._

'Draco I am pleased that you have returned from Romania after seven months.'

'I'm glad as well my Lord.'

'I have serious work for you to indulge in now.'

'What was the last seven months of work I did called?'

'Busy work.'

'Busy work?'

'Indeed.'

Draco couldn't help but feel angry at Voldemort.

'What is it that you are assigning me to do then my Lord?'

'You are going to lead an attack on Hogwarts.'

That was unexpected.

'When?'

'Six days from tomorrow.'

'What is the attack meant for?'

Voldemort smiled.

'You will capture any mudbloods or halfbloods and bring them to Azkaban.'

'Azkaban?'

'Yes. Whilst you are leading an attack on Hogwarts, your father, the Lestranges and I will be leading one on Azkaban. To free all the prisoners and replace them with all the traitors that you and your men will capture.'

'A genius idea my Lord. If this succeeds without upheaval than the entire Wizarding World will know your strength, are you ready to do that my Lord?'

Voldemort once again smiled.

'Oh yes.'

'What of the resistance led by the Ministry and The Order?'

'Let me just say that The Order is all that we need to be concerned with.'

Draco raised an eyebrow and began to question Voldemort.

Voldemort held up a hand to silence him.

'That is all Draco.'

'Yes my Lord.'

_Five days later...._

'HERMIONE!' Mrs. Weasley shouted knocking furiously on the front door.

Hermione rushed down the staircase, clad in only her nightgown, and flung open the door.

'Molly what is it?' She demanded.

'Hardly time to explain!' Mrs. Weasley cried as she shut the door and began placing protective charms over the door.

'Molly the house is completely safe, we have every good protective spell already placed-'

'Hurry and get Damon, right now! I'll pack his things and your's dear!'

Hermione's eyes widened.

'What's happened?'

'The Ministries fallen into the hands of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.'

'WHAT!?' Cried Hermione running upstairs to get Damon out of bed.

'When?'

'Early this morning when we were all sleeping. Death Eaters killed several Ministry workers, any who tried to resist them.'

'What about Arthur?'

'They're all fine.'

'And Harry?'

Molly sighed.

'I'm taking you to the Orders _new_ headquaters. There's going to be a meeting as soon as you arrive. Kingsley should actually be arriving any minute to escort you there.'

'Has anyone heard from Harry?'

'I haven't a clue, but maybe.'

'What about Damon?'

'That's what I'm here for, love. I'll be watching him at Grimwauld Place and bring him to you as soon as its safe.'

'Ok.'

'But you'll be residing at the the Order headquaters for now on.'

Hermione nodded as she shook awake a sleepy Damon.

Molly with her wand packed all of Hermione and Damon's belongings.

"Mummy?" Damon asked sleepily.

"Yes my love?"

"Whats happening?"

"Honey mummy has to go help daddy, I'll see you soon I promise ok?"

"O...k."

Hermione held him tightly then kissed his cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too mummy."

Half an hour later Hermione arrived at the new Order headquaters with Kingsley.

Several Order members sat around the table speaking rapidly amongst themselves.

"What's happened? What do we know?" Remus asked Kingsley as soon as he appeared.

"We know this: this morning Death Eaters and ministry workers under the Imperius curse raided the Ministry, killed any who resisited and killed the Minister."

Hermione gasped covering her mouth.

"Their numbers were in the hundreds and we have no way to regain control against them. The Ministries now in the hands of the Dark Lord."

The room fell silent.

Hermione blinked several times thinking of Harry.

After half an eternity of silence Kinglsey looked at Hermione.

"What about Harry?" She asked shuddering.

Everyone in the room looked at Kingsley.

"He disappeared and nobody knows where he went.

Hermione shook and her body racked with a sob.

Kinglsey tried to ignore her and looked back to the room.

"We have to change all Order hideouts and the Order headquarters."

An eruption of murmurs suddenly buzzed throughout the room.

"Hermione," Kinglsey muttered next to her.

"Yes?" She whispered.

"You and Damon are going to have to stay in separate hideouts for now... I will take you now to your new hideout. Take a deep breath Hermione."

She hadn't even relised she had quit breathing.

"Where is Molly and D-Damon."

"We have to keep that confidential at the moment Hermione."

"What!? Harry would never have ordered that!"

"It will only be for a few days Hermione."

"No! I want my son! I want to know where is now! And I want him to stay with ME!"

Hermione suddenly blacked out.

Several hours or maybe it was days perhaps even weeks later Hermione awoke in a soft small bed in a dark room.

The room was silent and it smelled like dust.

Hermione coughed, for a moment her heart raced in fear that she had been captured and was in a prison, but was immediatley relieved when she heard Ginny sigh.

"Hermione?"

"Ginny!?"

"Yes its me Hermione."

A tiny oil lamp began to burn and soft light warmed the room.

"Ginny... where are we?"

"Dont panic Hermione. Its just a hideout Kinglsey set us up in."

"Us?"

"Us. You and I."

Hermione suddenly gasped.

"Where's Damon!? Have they found Harry!? How long have I been out for?"

It hit her all quickly.

"Sit down Hermione, calm down."

"I can't! Where are they? Does anybody know?"

Ginny meekly shook her head.

"You've been out for about four hours and nothing has changed so far."

Hermione closed her eyes.

"You said you don't know where we are?"

Ginny nodded again.

"Kinglsey brought us here by apparation and gave you a potion. He said that it would make you come around in about four or five hours and he said we had to stay here for a few days. He said he would come back and explain everything then."

Hermione shook her head.

"No! How could he do this to us!?"

Ginny stared at Hermione.

"I'm suppose to watch after you Hermione."

Hermione rounded on Ginny.

"What?"

"That's all I know."

Hermione looked away from Ginny and stared at the ground.

The floor was wooden and bouncy.

Hermione's eyes squinted.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"This floor..."

"What about it?"

Hermione blinked then sighed.

"I don't know there's just something familiar about it."

"Ok..."

"What are we suppose to do in here Ginny?"

Ginny heaved a sigh and shrugged.

"Wait I guess."


	4. The Hiding Spots

Chapter 4:

The Hiding Spots

_2 Days Later_

Hermione was slowly loosing her mind.

Presently she unnervely paced the squeaky, bouncy wooden floor for nearly thirty minutes straight.

The hideout she was sationed at was a small crammed wooden place that was too warm for her liking.

"Hermione," Ginny called to her quietly from a chair in a corner of the room.

"Please stop and try to sleep."

Hermione hadn't sleep since they had arrived.

Hermione turned to look at Ginny with a disgusted look plastered on her face.

"How can I sleep when I've been hidden from the world, and am in the dark about the whereabouts of my husband and child?"

Ginny sighed heavily and looked down at the floor.

"Exactly." Hermione spat at her then continued her pacing.

With her wand Ginny transfigured a splinter of wood into a tea cup and then filled it with tea.

"Then at least drink some of this Hermione."

"No."

"Please?"

Hermione twisted around to face Ginny only to stop herself short.

Ginny looked as bad as Hermione imagined she looked herself.

Ginny had only gotten a few brief hours of sleep in order to make sure Hermione didn't try to escape.

"Oh Ginny, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, just take the tea and rest for an hour Hermione. You know that my mother and the Order's got him safely tucked away."

Hermione released a heavy breath and dejectedly came to sit on a dry cot in the middle of the poorly lit room.

After a few moments she felt light brushes of Ginny's fingers swim tenderly through her hair.

It was then that Hermione began to weep.

Not sob hysterically, but tenderly weep and clutch her bedsheets as if they were the husband and son she so desperatley worried and ached for.

It wasn't until the next evening that finally Kingsley showed back up at the hide out.

And he wasn't alone.

Next to his side stood Molly Weasley and in her arms the sleeping Damon.

"Damon!" Hermione exclaimed jumping up from her cot and running to Molly.

"Shhh deary his alright, he's exhausted. Don't wake him," Molly whispered handing him over to Hermione's eager arms.

Hermione quickly brought him to the cot and covered him with the blanket.

She kissed his forehead and stroked his cheek before turning back to Kingsley and Molly.

"What news?" Hermione asked walking toward them with hopeful eyes.

They exchanged looks before looking back at the young mother.

"Hermione there's been a great upheavel."

"Tell me."

"Not only the Ministry, but also Hogwarts and Azkaban have been taken over."

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth.

"Civilians are joining Voldemort just to save their families lives, and they are doing it quickly."

"Is there no resistance!?"

"Those who do are either immediately killed or sent to Azkaban."

"What of muggle borns?"

"They are all being sent to Azkaban. There wands are destroyed and they are put under imprisonment with the dementors."

Hermione collapsed in a chair and covered her face with her hands.

Molly quickly ran to her side and soothed her.

After a few moments she leaned down to Hermione's ear.

"Hermione they are searching especially aggresively for you and Ron." Molly whispered.

"You're going to have to stay in hiding dear for longer than we had percieved."

"So they haven't found Harry? Has anyone heard from him?"

"No and no," Molly sighed.

Hermione began to cry, hard.

Hermone, Ginny and now Damon stayed at the hideout for one more night.

Kinglsey had told them they were in the lowest level of the Shrieking Shack and that tomorrow they would be recolated.

Just as he promised, the next morning Kingsley arrived with Remus Lupin and Mad-Eye Moody.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"It's best if I don't tell you, only Remus, Mady-Eye and I will know your whereabouts. And Ginny you're going back to your mother."

"Where's Ron?" Hermione quickly asked.

"He also is at a confidential hideout. Ready?"

"One moment."

Hermione quickly hugged Ginny.

"We'll see each other soon." Hermione whispered into Ginny's ear, fighting tears.

Ginny nodded back, returning the hug ernestly.

For the next three weeks Hermione and Damon were stationed at a tropical location.

Hermione assumed they were on some South American Island.

After three weeks there Kingsley resurfaced once again to relocate them.

For four weeks they stayed in a very grassy moutainous region.

The air was crisp and refreshing here, and Hermione preferred it to the tropical place they had stayed at.

From there they went next to the very obvious suburbs of California.

Only for two weeks.

It was too much of an open place and Damon always wanted to be outdoors.

It went like this for several weeks

Each time Hermione saw Kingsley she would ask him the same burning questions: had he heard from Harry? What were Voldemort's new developments? and where were they going now?

Each time the answer to Harry was 'he's spoken rarely but hes's well and on the move', the developments were always worse and Kingsley would never tell her where she was going.

It slowly became infuriating over time.

This lasted for eight months.

Hermione wanted Harry to come to her at least once while she was in hiding.

However, for her next relocation Hermione was ecstatic about.

She and Damon were going to live with Tonks and Teddy in the country.

Hermione hadn't seen anyone except for Molly, Ginny, and Kingsley in the past eight months so she was incredibly excited for herself and Damon.

When they arrived Teddy and Damon quickly got reaquainted and became fast playmates.

Hermione and Tonks spoke for hours at times during the days.

The stresses of motherhood during thess perilious times, of their husbands, of their fears, and love for their sons.

Molly and Ginny visited often and always brought sweets to Teddy and Damon.

Hermione was grateful that her stay with Tonks was lasting so long.

It had been nearly three months.

It began to feel normal.

Until the day that it all came crashing down.

The day that Kingsley was killed.

Remus came to the countryside house and told Hermione that it would be wise to change her appearance immediately.

With the help of Tonks, Hermione's hair became long and brilliantly red, her eyes transformed to green and a spell was performed to give her face and nose a different shape.

Hermione was unrecognizable.

"It's probably time to relocate you and Damon once again." Remus told her regretfully.

Hermione nodded.

She was use to it by this point.

"Mad-Eye and I will relocate you two in the morning. Until then get some rest..."

He then left.

Remus had offered to transform Damon's appearance as well, but Hermione had choosen against it.

Nobody knew that Harry had a son except for a few Order memebers and he didn't even look a thing like Harry.

No, Hermione had already changed Damon's appearance once before.

The day that he was born.

Nobody would would ever look at Damon and say that he looked like the offspring of Harry Potter.

No, Damon each day began to resemble more and more his real father.

Something that terrified, and sickly pleased, Hermione.


End file.
